Fates
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Just a little 'fill in the blank' featuring Han'nya and other other Oniwabanshu after their battle at the Dojo and before Han'nya reports to Aoshi. Please review, first RK fic is a couple years...


Title: Fates

Rating: G

Author Notes: I absolutely love Han'nya's character and was extremely saddened by the fact that good ole' Han'nya ended up being blown to pieces by what's his face. Anyway, this is a 'fill in the blanks' story as to what happened between Han'nya leaving the Dojo and reporting to Aoshi. Please enjoy, review and look for another Han'nya story coming soon.

Beshimi

The sound of ragged breathing wakes me and I quickly open my eyes, finding the world to be filled with grass, leaves and the unmistakable black boots. I wiggle slightly and the moving stops and the strong arm holding me lets my body drop wordlessly. I manage to catch myself but fall quickly onto my butt, rubbing my aching head. Blood pounding I wince and narrow my eyes, looking up at Han'nya, still hauling Hyottoko on his shoulder. For such a lithe man Han'nya is extremely strong and a faithful member of the Oniwabanshu. But even for the entire spy's strength I can tell he's trembling from his own injury, probably sustained while rescuing Hyottoko and myself. Feeling ashamed I grit my teeth and push myself up, wincing as the blood pounds harder behind my eyes. I waver slightly and limp a bit closer to the masked spy. Han'nya regards me silently and although the mask makes it hard to read him Han'nya's annoyance is clearly portrayed.

"I'm sorry Han'nya.." I begin and the flashing eyes turn to me, their depths cold and calculating as he shifts Hyottoko on his shoulder, a soft hiss coming from behind his mask.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing too Beshimi. This mission isn't successful and Leader will be angry with our failure." I cringe as the spy straightens his back and begins to walk again towards Takeda's stronghold. Looking after the tall spy easily carrying the massive form on his shoulder I can make out the gate lights of the mansion. With a sigh I walk after Han'nya stubbornly ignoring the pounding in my skull and silently cursing the swordsmen and his friends. Thinking back to the fight the flash of the yellow shirt and tanned arm springs foreword and I smile slightly, at least I got the annoying brat, which has to count for something. Soon we're upon the gates and although my vision is swimming I can make out the massive body of Shikijo coming towards us, his scarred face twisted in shock at the sight. He slides to a stop as Han'nya nearly falls, his own strength giving out and narrowly saves dropping Hyottoko from his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Shikijo shouts and I wince, grabbing my head.

"Don't shout…" I mutter and the guardian's eyes turn to me, his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

"Did he hit you _again_ Beshimi?" he mocks and I growl and instantly regret the action.

"Oi, my head." I moan and close my eyes. I can hear Shikijo and Han'nya switching Hyottoko's massive form from one shoulder to another and a relieved sigh from the masked warrior. Shikijo's heavy footfalls recede and I cautiously open my eyes, finding Han'nya kneeling beside me.

"Come, I do not intend to allow you to be in misery." He says and easily hauls me up, carrying me over his shoulder back into the mansion. The bright light from the oil burning lamps is too much and I close my eyes against the harsh light, not noticing when I finally drop into darkness from within.

Shikijo

Gently lowering the massive Hyottoko to the futon on the floor I turn and watch Han'nya come in, his arm holding into the unconscious Beshimi, who he gently sets down on the futon next to Hyottoko. With an annoyed hiss and a shake of his head Han'nya sets to work at the bench, mixing a poultice for their heads. I lean casually against the wall, watching the masked spy's movements as he crushes the herbs and adds the water. Out of us remaining five Han'nya is trained in battlefield medicine, he can do the basic things, reset bone, stitch wounds and get us back up on our feet. He's skilled in many things and as a master of intelligence I wouldn't expect anything less. His movements, usually fluid and precise are hindered slightly, his left side seeming almost tender to move. I cock an eyebrow and watch as the lithe man goes to Hyottoko's side, running his gloved hand over the large man's chin and throat.

"So, how'd it happen?" I ask, grabbing one of the blankets from the shelves and drape it over my large comrade. Han'nya growls softly as he gently applies the greasy poultice to Hyottoko's face where massive bruising is already occurring.

"These two were bickering as they usually do and without waiting Hyottoko busted through the walls. He got sloppy and his trick was discovered by the once fighter for hire Sanosuke Sagara." He supplies and I frown, that is highly unusual for Hyottoko to allow himself to be discovered and taken down. I had only see it down once and that was by Leader, only the Oniwabanshu know the true secret behind Hyottoko's flames.

"And the little one?" I ask, referring to Beshimi and Han'nya chuckles slightly, a scary sound if one hasn't grown use to it.

"Beshimi, he did well. He managed to wound the young boy. Yahiko Myojin, apprentice to that wretched girl." He says, gently wrapping the small assassin's head with white bandages, underneath the mixture he made.

"Which 'wretched girl', Megumi?" I ask, not quite understanding how the opium maker could possibly have an apprentice on the outside. Han'nya stands stiffly and shakes his head, eyes from behind the mask narrowing slightly

"No, the other one. The Dojo master who cries." I nod

"Ah… gotcha." Han'nya has always had this strange aversion to women, there were times in the beginning before he marred his face to be a better spy, when we would push the awfully unsociable Han'nya into talking to women. He would snarl and fight and then stalk away into the shadows where he obviously felt more comfortable, still feels that way. Grabbing another blanket I place it over the much smaller Beshimi, who is dwarfed by the massive Hyottoko.

"How are they then?" I ask and Han'nya turns, rubbing a hand on his neck and then popping the joints.

"Hyottoko lost his oil bag, was yanked right out of his gut. He was brought down by a kick to the chin, resulting in a concussion. He will be fine but sore and shouldn't move until tomorrow at least. Beshimi is the same, the Battosai caught him pretty hard with that reverse-blade of his. He'll be out of commission for some time." He concludes and is about to make his way up the steps towards Aoshi's study when I grab his tattooed arm, making the small ninja tense and spin.

"And yourself?" I ask, knowing Han'nya wouldn't admit his pain even if one of us asked but just for my own peace of mind I want to make sure everyone is taken care of, even the elusive master of intelligence. Han'nya regards me with the cold, calculating look he only gives those he's watching before ripping his slender but powerful arm out of my grip.

"I am well. The battosai managed to score a hit. I must report to Aoshi now." He brushes aside and I snort

"When you finish march your scrawny hide back here and let me look at your injury." I order as the spy melts into the darkness, his answer spoken silently. I remain in the small basement room with my two injured comrades, smiling and shaking my head.

"Such a sorry bunch we've turned into."

Han'nya

Stopping just outside the hidden doorway to Aoshi's study I wait to be acknowledged, wincing slightly as my side stings and protests any motion.

"The mission Han'nya?" Leader asks and I take in a breath,

"It was a failure Leader." I begin and hear the annoyed intake a breath from Aoshi before continuing

"The Fighter for Hire, took out Hyottoko but was burned in the process. Beshimi attempted to take out the swordsmen but he reacted too fast and instead set his poison on Megumi. He was attacked by the swordsmen and would have probably been slain." I explain and Aoshi is silent for several minutes before he speaks again

"So, those two are done for now then?" he asks, slight concern invading his voice.

"Yes, both have severe concussions and will be sore for some time. Hyottoko will need to replace his oil bag once he gets back on his feet." I tell him and can just imagine the amazed look on the young Leader's face.

"And you Han'nya? You sustained an injury?" I cringe at the easy way the Leader can tell things even when he can't see me. Damn him and his perceptiveness. I glance down quickly at my side, finding the tunic sliced open and showing a wide area of badly bruised and bloodied flesh, just about where my liver and kidney's are located. I sigh in slight annoyance before responding.

"Yes, the swordsmen with the red hair ad cross shaped scar managed to score a hit to my liver and kidney's." I tell him truthfully, allowing myself to wince and hiss at the pain from the acknowledged injury.

"How long?" Aoshi asks and I think about it for several minutes. An injury to such vital parts of the body takes over a week to recover from, but if the Leader is asking he must have an important task for me to perform.

"Two, three days I won't be able to move too much Leader, but I can still watch and learn." I tell him and hear the mission book slam shut, his footsteps trod closer to where I am leaning and I look up, finding him peering into the darkened doorway

"Good. Rest and have Shikijo aid you in getting that wrapped." He orders and I nod my head, preparing to leave but leader's words stop me

"Report back to me tomorrow morning. We need to learn everything we can about this swordsman." I nod and begin to make my way back down the stairs, suddenly going darker as Aoshi closes the hidden door behind him. Returning to the basement I find my two injured comrades right where I left them and Shikijo already set up to tend to my injury.

Shikijo

Han'nya returns a half hour after he left, his steps light on the rickety servant's steps but loud enough for the well trained ears of a Oniwabanshu member. Nothing is spoken between us and I go to the wash basin and quickly wash and dry my hands, ready to fix my comrades injury. Although Han'nya is the main medical source in the group I know a little and what I don't know Han'nya can tell me. He walks over to his own futon in the corner and removes the gloves and metal gauntlets, letting them fall to the mattress. His bare hands are scarred and nicked but amazingly strong when it comes to combat. Next the black head covering is removed, showing a cleanly shaved head, also nicked and scarred. The lack of ears makes an easy transition into the white mask, which has to be the source of many nightmares of children and adults alike. Instead of taking off the mask though Han'nya removes his vest and black shirt, revealing his strong but lithe arms and narrow chest. The black and red tattoos stand out sharply against the white of the always clothed chest, making Han'nya seem even more inhuman. I can see clearly now the massive bruising and slight rivulets of blood on his side, a clean hit with the dull side of the sword.

"C'mon and let ole' Shikijo path ya up." I command and nod to the stool. Han'nya obliges his movements stiff but still sure and powerful. I take a look at the masked face and sigh

"ya know, we're like family Han'nya, ya don't need to keep that thing on for my account. I know your pretty underneath that thing." I tease and Han'nya chuckles, giving me a vicious jab in the ribs, making me grunt. He removes the white mask, revealing the true face underneath, the hideous scarring and marred marks of his self mutilation aren't any surprise to me, I was there when he did it. I know Han'nya is more comfortable with the mask on but sometimes it does him good to take the damn thing off, especially around us. His face is slightly damp from condensation and he's sweating from the pain but his eyes are clear, telling me he has no head injury. It's always hard to tell what Han'nya is thinking with the mask on, it's even _harder_ with the mask off.

"Must not have been a good swordsmen." I comment, brushing my fingers gently over the area, earning a rasping hiss from Han'nya.

"No, he was good. His blade was blunt though, I believe it's a reversed blade." He grunts as I spread the pain relieving lotion over the area.

"You don't think…" I begin and the haunted eyes shoot up to stare at me, his unblinking gaze almost unnerving.

"I do. If it is the Hitokiri Battosai from Kyoto than the battle ahead should be an interesting one." I apply the bandage and then pat the spy on the scarred shoulder, feeling the automatic tensing before releasing it.

"Sleep Han'nya, it's the only thing you need to worry yourself with now. Sleep and recovery." I tell him and Han'nya makes some agreeing sounds before returning to his futon, replacing the shirt and lying down, rolling onto the side that isn't injured.

"Hey Han'nya?" I call one last time from where I'm checking on Hyottoko and Beshimi.

"Yes Shikijo?" he calls back, rasping voice becoming heavy with sleep.

"What do you think the fates have in store for us?" I ask suddenly and look towards the lithe figure on his futon. Han'nya is silent for several minutes before he growls and responds

"Obviosuly nothing good. But whatever it is, we must take it like we always have and deal with the outcome after. All that matters are the orders given to us by Leader. For the fates have no command over our lives, Leader does." He says and I nod, knowing how Han'nya will wordlessly follow Aoshi-sama to hell and back and fight by his side to the very end. Yet, I can't shake the feeling growing in the pit of my stomach; the feeling that something bad is going to happen and it involves one of the remaining Oniwabanshu.

End

Ending Note: Obviously this story is based off of the events in the Manga and not in the series; Please Review!


End file.
